


Comfort

by Slipperdeedoo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, GN Reader, Gen, Love Confessions, MC has a panic attack in the first chapter and thats as dark as it gets, Mutual 'Pining': Mammon's just dumb, Other, POV Second Person, Spoilers for Chapter 16, Suggestive, Trauma, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slipperdeedoo/pseuds/Slipperdeedoo
Summary: It always gave Mammon a fucking heart attack to find you curled up here or there when he wasn’t expecting it.He found you in his room, constantly, whenever you felt like you needed to hide.You never tell him whenever you do it; you knew he wouldn’t be able to lie to any of his brothers if they came looking.He knew full well why you were doing it. He could get that being in a house of scary demons could be too much to handle for their precious human, sometimes. Of course you’d tuck yourself into the safety of the Great Mammon’s room. He was the second eldest for a reason; if push came to shove, he could easily knock his little brothers heads together.He really did love his brothers, but Father knew how much he wanted them to back off sometimes.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 479





	1. Sanctuary

It was a dream. You’d walked these steps, you’d seen that gate, so, so many times. The end result was always the same- bones snapping, your neck bending at an angel it was never meant to bend. All as you looked into Belphegor’s joyful eyes. 

Finally opening your eyes, gasping for breath, only to still see his looking into yours-  
It was enough to have your foot slamming into his gut, throwing yourself out of bed with Belphie as your launchpad. 

Belphegor let you go, significantly more awake than he was moments prior. You hadn’t realized you were speaking, but the breathless chant of, “no no no _no_ ,” as you ran was enough to keep him from chasing your panicked ass down. 

He didn’t mind scaring you a _little_ at this point, every now and then- it was funny to see you jump out of your skin when he quietly stood behind you in the hall at school or around the house- but he didn’t want this. Not anymore. He’d had his fill- and this was part of the consequences of having it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The slam of Mammon’s car door and the chirp of its lock has him throwing on sweats, cursing in the dark when he stumbled over clutter- cursing again when his car lights blinded him. 

Still blinking spots out of his eyes- stupid human looking shell- he tugged on the door handle. It didn’t budge. 

That pushed whatever exhaustion he was feeling out of his head. Peering into the window, he could see you curled against the opposite door, back towards his door. 

There was a distinct ‘click’, and Mammon was sliding into the car before you could look up. He closes the door behind him, but he doesn't quite sit down. It's more of an awkward hunch with him bending at the knees to shave off his height. It'd look almost comical if he wasn't as tensed like a spring and angry enough to have waves of it radiating off him. 

“What’s wrong?” He tried to keep his voice even. Despite that, it still sounded loud in the quiet of the car. 

“Um, uh,” That was weird; you could have sworn you’d gotten your breathing in control as you sniffled again. “Bad dream- woke up to Belphie.” You don't need to tell him what that bad dream was about.

“The fuck was he doing in your room?” Mammon barely spoke above a whisper, but he could feel his mouth starting to curl into a snarl. 

“Uh, well,” you took a deep, shuttery breath, trying to get your voice under control. If only you could take a normal deep breath; you just couldn’t get enough air. “He w-wanted to s-spend more time with me, a-and he w-wanted t-to ha-ve”, you take a pause for another gasping breath, determined to finish your thought. “-to have the same relationship as I-I do with the r-rest of you.”  
Mammon’s stiff in his seat. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you tried, you tried so _hard_ , to regain some amount of composure. Mammon remains still, utterly torn between tearing out of the car to rip Belphie a new one, and aggressively suppressing the urge to scoop you into his arms and comfort you- tucking you somewhere safe- 

_His bed_ , his traitorous thoughts whispered, _wrapping you in his big plush comforter and holding you close to his heart, so you knew you’d be safe-_

He tore his gaze away from your shaking form and turned, tugging at the door growling, “Well, he doesn’t. You can pretend ya don’t have survival instincts all you want, human, but that sadistic asshole knows damn well how you dirt sculptures rewire yourselves around scary shit.” The car’s still locked, and he doesn’t want to break the door down and scare you more. Mammon puts his hands up and grips at the car roof, taking a deep breath through his nostrils. 

He hadn’t noticed he’d shifted- he wanted to give Belphegor a taste of Lucifer’s favorite punishments, bastard should have been nowhere near your room- until you made him practically jump out of his constructed skin by throwing yourself at him, arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

Reflexively, he’s pulling you upward- trying to keep you from falling and managing to twist your ankle, or something- picking you up with a grunt of surprise. You’re shaking in his arms, wracked with unwanted sobs, but you hold on to Mammon firmly. 

“Breathe.” He tries to sound firm, stern even, like Lucifer might, but it comes out so _soft_. “An’ unlock the car. I need ta talk to my little brother.” 

You don’t do either of these things. Well, you’re still breathing, but you don’t take a moment to collect yourself. No, you cling to him a little harder, burying your face in his neck, saying “W-wait. Please, can we j-ust stay? …Like this?” 

Even if your voice hadn’t broken, even if you weren’t shaking and gasping for breath through tears, that wasn’t a request Mammon had any hope of denying. 

He slowly sinks down against the car door, one hand cradling the back of your head. Oh so carefully, he wraps his wings around you, tucking you even closer to his heart. Mammon’s almost thankful you’re too preoccupied to notice its hammering. Almost. 

It isn’t until your breathing evens out and deepens that Mammon lets out a deep breath, content. He gives himself a bit of time to observe your sleeping face, relaxed, _cute, sweet,_ before he joins you in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't give me the information that mammon has a CAR, a small place that you can lock IN HIS ROOM, and expect me not to want to cuddle him in it. thats a lock behind a lock with your "bodyguard" involved. that car might be the safest place in the devildom to hide on and that is a hill i will die on 
> 
> Y'all have no CLUE how tempted i was to put a bunch of $$$$s instead of ~*~ for a line break, absolutely no clue


	2. Retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can only really sleep in a car for so long, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a little bonus chapter for the first part but it got away from me OTL  
> enjoy!

Despite how much he loathed the idea, Mammon needed to move. 

The feeling of your breath- now deep and even- fanning over his neck was killing him. And falling asleep with his head against the car window gave his neck a helluva cramp. 

Mammon cracked open an eye, carefully assessing just how asleep you were. Out like a light and almost angelic in your slumber. Mammon groaned at the thought of having to dig around to find his keys, or worse, possibly wake you up. 

He was more than good enough with his hands to pickpocket you for his keys if he needed to- but he didn’t really want to know if you had pockets. Patting you down for the possibility- sleepwear only had pockets so often and- 

Sleepwear. You were in your pajamas and Mammon, having since calmed down and gone to sleep, was back to wearing his sweatpants. Just his sweatpants. Because he just _loooved_ the feeling of clean sheets on his bare ass and didn’t want to deal with getting changed when he just wanted to pass out. 

And here you were, in his lap, face tucked into the crook of his neck, _breathing on him_ , asleep. Innocent as a lamb. 

Mammon couldn’t help shifting his weight- listen, he was already uncomfortable, and with the nightmare of an idea that something huge poking you all of a sudden was enough to wake you up- when he felt one of the many things digging into his back shift, and there was a very distinct ‘click’ of the car door unlocking. 

If you weren’t a very real weight on him- on his lap, his chest, his shoulder, his neck, all of this listed in a rapid fire montage in his brain that was _not_ helping his current affliction one bit- he might have cursed. 

Instead, Mammon very, very slowly made his way out of the car, taking care to jostle you as little as he possibly could; opening the door before gently supporting your shoulders with one arm as he let you slide down a bit, and hooking the other under your knees. 

Standing with you in his arms, ears away from his pulse, the rest of you at the very least 6 inches away from his pelvis, Mammon let out a careful sigh. 

Now what? He wondered. He turned his head to look at you again, still angelical in sleep. 

As much as his traitorous brain wanted to tuck you into his bed and sleep again, he didn’t want to face the possibility of you being upset where you woke up. You’d consented to sleeping in his car, but you hadn’t thrown yourself into his bed for a reason. 

He just wanted you to feel safe, comfortable, and happy. And a pathetic, desperate part of him wanted to be the one that did that for you. Even if you didn’t feel the same. 

He knew somewhere you wouldn’t mind waking up. He just had to clear out the monster that had invited himself in. Belphegor had better be hoping he found him under your bed or in the closet, because if he didn’t, he’d wring his little neck. 

Walking through the halls of the house of lamentation with you in his arms was… tense. Mammon was strangely thankful it was still wee enough hours that no one else should be awake. The last thing he needed was to someone bugging him before he got you back to bed. 

“Hey.” 

Mammon nearly shrieked in surprise, clutching you closer to his chest before he realized who had spoken. You remained tucked close, if only to remind himself that you were there. 

Belphegor sat quietly on the floor, knees tucked under his chin, positioned beside your door. The youngest simply looked up, observing your sleeping form for a moment before looking back down on the ground. “So, our human is looking better.” 

“No thanks to you.” Mammon spat. 

“We’ve fallen asleep together in the observatory before. And Asmodeus crawls into their bed without asking all the time.” 

“I know for a fact when they conk out next to you, it’s because they know you’re already there. You think if you pulled one of your pop up pranks right when they were nodding off, they’d have any hope of falling asleep anywhere near you?” 

Belphegor hunched his shoulders but held his tongue. For once, Mammon was right. 

“And another thing: Asmodeus shouldn’t be doin’ that shit either. Of all the crap to copy from him, why does it have to be the creepy shit?” 

Alright, now he was just being hypocritical. “That’s rich, coming from the demon holding them like a bride.” 

“S-so!?” He jumped at how loud his voice was before continuing in what barely constituted as a whisper. “I’m allowed! How else am I supposed to put my sleepy human back in bed?! It’s not like I’m joinin’ ‘em!” 

Belphegor merely raised an eyebrow in response, before letting himself have a yawn. Rather than continuing to poke at Mammon, he rose to his feet and stretched for a moment. “Well. I’m going to bed. See y’all in the morning.” 

“Yeah. You do that.” 

His only response was the roll of his eyes as he walked down the hall. 

Mammon waited until his brother’s retreating form disappeared around a corner before opening your door with an elbow, taking care that your feet didn’t hit the frame as he passed over your room’s threshold. 

It was still dark. Your bed was a rumpled mess from the terrified scramble out of it only hours prior. Belphie clearly hadn’t bothered to straighten anything up. 

Gently, Mammon laid you down on your bed before carefully propping your head up with a fallen pillow. He pulled the sheets over your prone form, taking care to straighten them out a bit. Next, he layered on all the blankets that had spilled onto the floor, topping it all off with your comforter. 

_There: cozy and all tucked in,_ He thought. _Time to get to bed-_

A hand that should have been buried in blankets caught his wrist as he turned to leave. Mammon froze in his tracks. Your eyes were barely open, voice quiet. 

“Stay with me?” You asked. 

Mammon would swear he could feel his heart melting, drops of it falling into his stomach. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, any thoughts of refusal crumbled to dust. You were simply too cute and vulnerable to deny. 

Your eyes fluttered shut again as his weight made the mattress dip. Carefully, and still above the blankets, he laid on his side next to you. Far enough that you wouldn’t wake up to him breathing down your neck, but close enough to close his hand over the one that had held his wrist. Mammon idly allowed his fingers to trace little circles on your wrist before he too, succumbed to sleep once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the enthusiastic response and kind comments! It's what inspired me to finish this bit so quickly! I have no idea when I'll finish the next chapter (which will be mammon finding MC in his room again, hopefully for less angsty reasons <:3), as school takes fic priority, but I'm very much looking forward to writing it soon!


	3. Accommodation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [slaps this chapter] This bad boy can fit so many self indulgent conversations in it

The next time Mammon finds you in his room again, weeks have passed since you woke up to a “monster” in your bed. It’s late in the afternoon; He’d gotten off work early, the shoot going stupidly smooth for some rookie photographer. Said rookie was overjoyed to have the opportunity to photograph him, _The_ Mammon, in this upcoming line. 

He was tired, despite all the lavish (and unfounded) praise he’s been plied with during work. He wasn’t looking forward to a very likely reshoot.

He’d been working hard the entire week, and had worked late the previous night at Hell’s Kitchen to cap off his exhaustion. He was trying to save up for something he’d seen you eyeing in the shopping district; you didn’t have particularly expensive taste, but between Lucifer and those witches bleeding him dry, saving any amount of money was incredibly annoying. Mammon was more than ready to roll into bed as he dropped his bag onto his bedroom floor. 

When he pulled back his comforter, His heart nearly stopped. 

Seeing you, tangled in his sheets and cuddling up to his pillow like it was a lover- arms wrapped around it, face partially buried in it, the utter picture of contentment- 

He was torn between annoyance and shame to find that he was jealous of his own damn pillow. Mammon channeled said annoyance and indignation over said shame to steel his resolve.

“Hey.” Being all cute and sleepy wasn’t going to keep him from waking you up again. 

You cracked open a single eye. 

“Move over.” 

You closed your eye again, managing a confused, displeased grunt in response. 

“Hey,” He gently shook your shoulder. “Don’t give me any of that, you’re the one who crawled into my bed. Scoot. ‘M tired too, ya brat.” 

“ ‘M not a brat,” you defend yourself as you rolled over a smidge. Mammon’s bed was huge; the other half was perfectly empty and gave the demon more than enough room to stretch out.

Mammon then proceeded to jump over you, onto bed with a clear lack of effort. He bounced once, twice, before settling in and obnoxiously starfishing with a pointed yawn. 

You turned over to look at him, peering over your pilfered pillow. “Long day?” 

“Mmnh. Got some newbie photographer who was too star-struck to take pictures right. ‘M probably gonna have to do a reshoot at some point.” 

“Oh.” 

Mammon turned his head to look at you, squinting. “What’s with that response?” 

You paused for a moment before answering honestly, “With all the odd jobs you’ve been doing lately, I thought someone was being shitty to you at work. Or you got fired.” 

“Oh. Yeah, well, sorry to bore ya, but people are just as stupid at my regular job as they are at my side hustles.” 

You couldn’t help letting out a breathy laugh at that. “…Side hustles?” 

“Yeah! Almost all‘a ‘em are legitimate right now, too. Keeps Lucifer from draining too much of my earnings dry.” 

You cuddled up to him as he spoke, and to your surprise, he kept talking as he accepted the wordless affection, turning over and draping an arm over your torso. 

You must have looked shocked; Mammon very carefully didn’t move, as if trying not to spook a wild animal. “What’s that look for? You’re the one that crawled into bed and started cuddlin’ up to me,” He grumbled. 

“Thank you,” you murmured into his chest, suddenly. 

“Wh, what for?” Though you’d surprised him, you could feel Mammon relax; calmed by the fact that you were clearly comfortable with him holding you. 

“Mm,” you paused for a moment, trying to parse what you were feeling. “For always being gentle with me, I guess.” 

Mammon’s brain short circuited. That was a double entendre he really didn’t need to focus on. “Well yeah. I mean- you’re fragile. Mortal a-an’ squishy an’ stuff.” 

You continued, determined to finish your thought. “And despite that, You’ve never lost control around me. You’ve never used the fact that you’re a powerful demon- one of the most powerful demons in the devildom- to actually terrorize or harm me. You talked big when we first met, but it was just that: talk. No grabbing me by the neck, no causing me to fall and sprain my wrist. No threatening to murder me for not doing something for you, no threatening to rip my heart out, no- okay well.” You paused at that point. You were ticking something his brothers had done to hurt you off with your fingers, he realized, belatedly. “Both you and Beel did threaten to eat me.”

“Lucifer really was worried about him eating you at first, ya know,” Mammon countered.

“Whether that worry was justified or not is debatable.” 

“It was.” 

“Anyway,” you were on your seventh finger at this point. “My final tick is you didn’t _murder_ me either.” 

“Oh, like it’s _hard_.”

You sigh against his chest in response. “He had his reasons.” 

“They weren’t good ones.” 

“He regrets it.” You say softly. 

“Only ‘cause it was you.” 

There’s a softness in his voice that almost mirrors your own, and you’re almost taken aback by its tenderness. 

“A-anyway,” You ramble on, trying to keep your brain from stalling. “My point is, you have really good self-control. Even with all the stuff I put you through, you always do your best to help me. No matter what time it is, or, or if you’re busy,” You take a breath. “You go out of your way for me. You, the avatar of greed, give me presents. I’m so proud of you and how hard you work, even if your brothers don’t always notice. I’m proud to be your friend, and I care about you a lot.” 

Mammon, in all honestly, didn’t know how to take this. He was deeply glad, suddenly, that your face was leaned against his chest- that you couldn’t see his eyes watering. “What’s all this about?” He asked again. 

You paused for a moment. “I’ve been thinking about… stuff, recently.” 

Mammon blinked.

“Stuff?” He asked.

“That group chat awhile back- the one where you and your brothers tried to speculate who I was likely to fall for- bugged me, and at the time I couldn’t figure out why. But I figured it out after the moment had passed: it pissed me off to see them count you out of the race. And I wondered why, for a bit.” You were looking up at him, carefully trying to gauge his reaction. Mammon was very carefully looking forward. 

“A-and I realized all that. Like, obviously I care about all of your brothers-”

Mammon tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

“But not. Not like that. It’s close, but different. You’ve always tried your best to be there for me, for better for worse, and I- I already said my reasoning- I love you, Mammon.” 

There it was. He felt like his heart was going to stop as he leaned away to look you in the eye, voice thick in his throat as he asked,“ You, you mean that?” 

You looked down, trying to keep your voice clear, concise, and rational: This was the last things you wanted him to have misconceptions on. “That I care about you in a romantic way and not like, platonically? Don’t get me wrong; I love a lot of people platonically, and I wouldn’t discount those relationships lightly. I don’t mind if you want to keep our relationship platonic either, but, yes to be clear as crystal, I, _romantically_ , love _you_ , Mammon. I mean it.” You sucked in a deep breath before Mammon tilted your chin up, forcing you to look him in the eye. 

“I-I,” Mammon could feel his throat starting to close up. Dammit, this was not the time to bawl his eyes out. Why’d you have to tell him all this sweet shit and that you _proud_ of him? He could have been really cool if you hadn’t hit and validated almost everything he was insecure about. How dare you?! He pressed you back into his chest, desperately hoping his tears weren’t dripping onto you. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! It's done! Thank you all for your support and kind comments it made working through this a joy 💛💛💛  
> Hopefully this is a satisfying conclusion to the previous two chapters. Enjoy!!!


End file.
